stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Act I Part 4
:Mario and Luigi continue their day that is now becoming slightly life threatening. Overview Part 4 starts with a football game between Mario, Luigi, and Daisy, and Wario, Yoshi, and Walgina, with Brock and Gary reffing. Yoshi is still mad at Mario because of earlier. They game begins. Yoshi makes a touchdown, but it doesn't count because according to Gary, "dinosaurs don't count." Eventually, Mario's team wins the game, and Mario and Yoshi apologize to each other. Then, it transitions into a short episode of ''Crazy Harry Potter ''that ends in Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting attacked by the evil lawn mower. It switches back to ''Stupid Mario Brothers, ''where Ash, Brock, Gary, and Professor Oak are also attacked by the lawn mower. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi meet with Bowser and Kamek for a fight (which Bowser was late for.) Right before they can begin the fight, the Mario Brothers are chased by the lawn mower. They run into Julian, who is filming a new episode of ''Smashing Stuff. Julian smashes the lawn mower, and Part 4 ends with a music video for Good Video Games, a new spoof from Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms.'' Synopsis We open with The Soccer Field, where a football game between two teams consisting of Mario, Luigi, and Daisy vs. Wario, Yoshi, and Walgina. Brock and Gary are refereeing the game. Mario starts the kickoff, beginning the game. Yoshi attempts to catch it. but gets hit on the nose. Wario recovers the ball and starts heading down the field, only to be tripped by Mario. Everyone then piles on top of Wario on the 50 yard line. Walgina hikes the ball to Wario, who hands it off to Yoshi, who charges down the field, taking out everyone in his way, eventually making the touchdown. However, Gary refuses them the touchdown, claiming dinosaurs don't count. Mario's team is now on the offense. Mario makes it halfway down the field and faces Wario. The two stare each other down, then start dancing while Luigi makes the touchdown, winning them the game. Mario and Yoshi apologize to each other for their misunderstandings and become friends again. The screen then shifts to a skit called Harry Potter and the Awkward Movie Crossover (...For No Reason.) It shows Harry telling jokes to Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Rubeus Hagrid, which only Hagrid finds funny. Ron suggests Harry go back to school, but Harry insists he is smart, though unable to remember the captial of France. Hermione explains that Harry's sense of humor may not be for everyone. Hagrid retorts that they are being mean to Harry, to which Hermione remarks that Hagrid is old. Insulted, Hagrid leaves, promising to never return. Harry gets angry at Hermione and Ron for making Hagrid leave, but Hermione and Ron just make fun of him. Suddenly, they hear a noise. They find out what it is: the semi-sentient lawn mower that Youtube News reported on in Act I Part 2. The lawn mower attacks them. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum informs Brock that he has successfully captured every single Pokemon, but then realizes that is impossible, since more and more keep being created. Gary then appears, much to Ash's dismay. Despite being asked to leave, Gary decided to remain with them to make himself look better. Ash replies that Gary is simply trying to justify having no friends, as he is unable to name any. Professor Oak then arrives and questions Ash on his behavior. Ash and Brock reply that Gary is an annoying idiot who smells. Before this can be argued, all four of them are attacked by the lawn mower and chased off. Back at Mario's House, Mario and Luigi are waiting for Bowser, who is late to the fight he demanded they have. Bowser and Kamek then arrive, late due to Bowser's faulty watch. Kamek promises to buy him a new one as soon as he obtains more money, as he spent all of it on Bowser's clothes, current watch, and the Hooked on Phonics. The Mario Bros. and the Koopas advance on each other, about to fight, when the lawn mower appears and chases Mario and Luigi off. In his frustration, Bowser forgets his English and starts cursing in Koopa language. Discouraged, Kamek says that they're going to have to go back to Hooked on Phonics. The lawn mower chases Mario and Luigi through the yard, until they run into Julian (who is filming an episode of Smashing Stuff with Julian Petruzzelli). The Mario Bros. run anyway while the lawn mower pulls up in front of Julian and just sits there, bouncing up and down. Julian, who at first was going to destroy an iPhone, decides to destroy the lawn mower with a sledgehammer instead because it was "pissing him off." Act I Part 4 then ends with the music video of Good Video Games, a spoof of Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears. Appearances Characters *Yoshi *Walgina *Wario *Mario *Daisy *Luigi *Brock *Harry Potter *Rubereos Hagrid *Hermoine Grancer *Wesley Ron Wesley *Lawnmower * Gary Oak *Ash Ketchum *Professor Oak *Bowser *Kamek *Julian Petruzzelli Locations *The Soccer Field Production Notes Crossovers *Right after the football game, the screen shifts to Harry Potter and the Awkward Movie Crossover (...For No Reason), a short episode of the Richalvarez channel's Harry Potter ''spoof, ''Crazy Harry Potter. *The evil lawn mower comes from the short-lived Richalvarez series Chris & Richie ''from April 2007, which has only consisted of three episodes as of right now. This was actually forshadowed in Act I Part 2 when Youtube News reported on the escape of an evil lawn mower. *Julian smashing the lawn mower with funk music in the background is a crossover with ''Smashing Stuff with Julian Petruzzelli, a series from Randumb Productions in which Julian smashes random objects with funk music playing every episode. The character of Evil Dane who appeared in Operation: Blind Storm originated from this show. Character Revelations *Mario and Yoshi forgive eachover and become friends again *The Lawn Mower is destroyed Trivia *If you look closely, before Mario fights Bowser, you can see the guy's feet where it shows the evil lawnmower. Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zx2qzK07bNw The Movie Category:The Movie